1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anvil and a clamp for a key and an associated guide for a die used to deboss or impress one or more letters, numbers or other identifying or descriptive indicia in the bow of the key.
2. Prior Art
There are complicated and expensive machines for impressing identifying or descriptive indicia on keys, but most locksmiths use standard dies which are positioned and struck manually. If a die is not held with its length precisely perpendicular to the face of the bow, the impression is uneven. In addition, if one or more lines of characters are desired, it is difficult to align the characters precisely and to space the characters evenly.